Sukuna vs. Cursed Womb Spirit
Yuji Itadori vs. Cursed Womb Spirit is a battle fought between Jujutsu High student Yuji Itadori against the Special Grade Cursed Spirit born from the Cursed Womb in West Tokyo City. Prologue Megumi manages to rescue Nobara and escapes the Domain. He uses a Divine Dog to set off a signal that lets Yuji know he's safe. Without restrictions, Yuji allows Sukuna to take over. Now in control against his will, Sukuna mentions how much for an annoying brat Yuji is. Sukuna tells the other curse to wait a moment so he can think of a way to screw Yuji over. He plans on working with the curse so even if Yuji changes back, Megumi will be in trouble too. He asks the curse to help him kill the students and starts walking away. Despite its own power, the Special Grade Curse is intimidated and desperate to prove its own strength. He begins charging a blast of cursed energy and aims it at Sukuna's back. Battle Irritated, Sukuna turns to the other curse and calls it foolish. The enemy curse fires a beam of cursed energy, but Sukuna repairs Yuji's hand and effortlessly blocks the blast. He admits he didn't mean to fix Yuji's hand and the enemy curse is amazed by Sukuna. Sukuna jokes that the Special Grade Curse isn't a fan of walks and recalls that curses are meant to linger at their point of origin. In an instant, Sukuna passes through his target's card and states that it can die here. Sukuna strikes the curse's face with an open palm, sending it crashing into the ground. Sukuna taunts his disoriented enemy before stomping on its face so hard that it breaks the bridge they're fighting on. The curse tries to take advantage of the destroyed footing and grabs Sukuna's leg. However, before it can throw Sukuna, he severs its arm completely. Sukuna reappears behind the Cursed Spirit and taunts it yet again, this time intimidating it enough that it shakes with fear. Sukuna laughs at he tears down all the structures in the immediate area of the domain. After severing all of his enemies limbs and crashing it into a wall, Sukuna mentions how disgraceful it is that he's the same special grade category as his inferior opponent. The cursed spirit recovers while laughing and frees itself from its imprint in the wall. It lands in front of Sukuna looking pleased with itself. Sukuna isn't impressed and says that its easy for Cursed Spirits to used Cursed Energy to heal themselves. Sukuna claims that this enemy and Yuji both have no clue about true Jujutsu Sorcery. He uses Domain Expansion to take over the Domain using the Cursed Technique: Malevolent Shrine! In an instant, the enemy Cursed Spirit is cut into thin slices, defeating it. Sukuna claims he was going for three slices, meaning the Cursed Spirit was even weaker than he thought. Sukuna reaches into the other curse's head and takes back his finger from the inside, killing the curse for good. Aftermath Finished with the battle, Sukuna tells Yuji to take his body back. There's no response and Sukuna realizes that Yuji can't revert for the moment, causing Sukuna to smile with a devious grin. Outside, Megumi notices that the domain has disappeared, meaning the Special Grade is dead. He waits for Yuji to return, but Sukuna suddenly reappears in his stead. Sukuna surprises Megumi and reveals that this must be a side effect of Yuji using Sukuna without restriction. Even so, Sukuna knows its only a matter of time and decides to rip out Yuji's heart, effectively taking him hostage. If Yuji switches back now, he'll die so Sukuna decides to have some fun by killing Megumi. The disgruntled student claims that this situation is the reverse of the Sugisawa incident. References Category:Sukuna Battles